narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sera-Ryuzaki
Sera Ryuzaki (Ryuzaki Sera) is a ninja from a small town in the Land of Rain. Background Sera is a female ninja, born and raised in a fairly small town in the Land Of Rain, as the oldest child of Ejiro and Akane. A town where chakra didn't exist. Ejiro, was a selfish man who worked with medication. His goal was to keep the ninja world a secret from his daughter, since he thought it would interfere with her duties. One day, he ordered her to head into the forest and pick up some herbs for him. During her search, she discovered a boy around her age, and he was training in martial arts. After that incident, when Sera returned home, her father made one final statement, that he was going to take a trip with a medical-nin from Konoha, and after that last word he never returned. When Sera had her 9th birthday, her mother let her train with Kaito as a gift since she couldn't afford to buy one, and because it was the last time she'd ever see him. After, Sera went out into the forest, due to curiosity and discovered a small dog, with white and patches of grey fur, and named her, Izuna. Later on, the Ryuzaki family found out that Ejiro died by an infected wound on the journey, and to top it all off, some men arrived and burned the town. Akane found this to be a threat and dangerous. Ever since, Sera's father's death, she vowed to protect the villlage. And was determined to take the men out or atleast run them out of town. She told her mother, "I'm sick of hiding, and not being able to do anything. My father worked hard to protect this town so I'll protect it too!" Sera took out 2-3 men, with a few scars and burns here and there. Her and the family fled, and had a goal to go to Konoha, knowing it was probably the safest place to go. But, during the journey, the family got caught in a storm and hid out in a cave. Finally after a few months, they arrived and Sera was astonished by the way Leaf ninjas dressed, and how they could perform jutsu. Since her time there, she enrolled into the academy and trained with the other rookies, at the age of 12. During the last year of being a child, almost a teen. She met Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Hinata, and the other rookies. At first sight, Naruto thought Sera was too sarcastic, which caused the two of them to have an uneasy relationship. After a while they eventually became great friends. Since she's moved to Konoha, she realizes there's many secrets, conflicts, and treasures in the ninja world. Thus, she trains to become a good ninja. Personality Sera is fun-loving, naive, and adventurous. Most of the time she respected her peers, teachers, and anyone of higher rank. Due to her fathers death, she hid a great deal of guilt, and wished she'd left on the mission with Ejiro. This caused her to hide her true identity from friends. When her dog companion, Izuna, was killed, her personality began to go through change. Sera's attitude changed dramatically. She was easily engraged and hostile, especially towards her good friend, Kaito. When Kaito tried to calm her down, her anger continued to grow. Sera is shown not be interested in romantic relationships, or to even be around males, with the exception of Naruto Uzumaki. When Kaito confessed, she just simply shrugged it off. Over all, she is a decent ninja but struggles with any type of tests, exams, etc. Appearance Part 1 Sera has green eyes, markings that go across her face similiar to Narutos. Except these are scars, from some men that attacked her. Also, she looks very much like a male. She wraps banages around her chest to keep her breasts flat, because she hates having them, and she wants people to think shes a male. Her appearance consists of, Dark brown, spiked-out hair, and fair skin. She wears a Cheongsam, with a green collar, green sleeves, and green lining on the sides, which was inspired by Sakura Haruno. Along with the simple leaf forehead protector, which she sometimes wears around her left upper thigh. She's not related to Naruto in anyway however, there is some history with her family members and the Uzumaki clan, very little though. Statistics Part I: *Ninjutsu: 0.5 *Taijutsu: 3 *Genjutsu: 0.5 *Intelligence: 1.5 *Force: 1 *Speed: 2 *Stamnia: 4 *Seal Knowledge: 1 Part II: *Ninjutsu: 1 *Taijutsu: 4 *Genjutsu: 2 *Intelligence: 2 *Force: 2 *Speed: 3 *Stamnia: 3 *Seal Knowledge: 2 Part I Introduction Arc/W.I.P After the incident with her father, Sera and the Ryuzaki family traveled to the Land of Fire, and settled in Konoha. She was fasinated with how the people in Konoha dressed, acted, and how they went on missions. Before Sera entered the academy at the age of 12, her mother explained a little to her how ninjas worked. Sera grew a little angry because her father kept the ninja world a secret all this time, but remembered he died, she just ignored it. When she entered the school, most of the rookies looked at her strangely, because she dressed differently then they did. Iruka smiled slightly, and said.'' "This is Sera, she's going to be joining our class today." Sera smiled back, and replied. ''"So, what do we learn?" ''Everyone laughed, because she didn't know much about the ninja world. A few months later, Sera graduated after Naruto, and went into team 38, Kaito, a spiky blonde-haired boy, and her and Izuna, her pet dog. '''Chunin Exams Arc/W.I.P' As Sera trained and improved a little everyday, the time had come to face the Chunin exams. The first portion, came around, she struggled because it was an exam test. When the second portion came, the team still had a hard time, with survival techniques. A few days later, while searching around their surroundings, the three of them found an underground cave filled with plants and other living things. While traveling through, they ran into a ninja from the hidden sound, who held the heaven scroll, the one they needed. Kaito easily took him down, because their opponent was already injured from a previous encounter. When they got both scrolls they headed to the tower all beat up. During the preliminary rounds, Sera fought Kaito, and barely won the fight. Evasion Of Konoha Arc/W.I.P? While Oro attacked the village, Sera and her team-mates, helped Asuma fight off the sound ninjas. Her brother, Taichi, went with Iruka sensei into safety with the others. Journey to the Land Of Rivers Arc/W.I.P Sera is chased by a group of ninjas that are determined to kidnap her. For several months she's managed to run away and hide from them. Team 7, and Team 38 went on a mission to the land of rivers, and during the trip, the ninjas attacked Sera. While they ambushed the Teams. she realized a few moments later, Kaito was missing from the group. One of the men held out a familiar necklace; Kaito's necklace, that Sera created for him as an apology. She grew angry at the sight, and attacked them. They managed to weaken Sera and she fainted due to her wounds.The group of ninjas, kidnapped Sera harshly and brought her to their leader. When she awoken, he asked her, "How does it feel to have everything taken away from you?" Trivia *Sera's hobbies/interests include, birdwatching, looking at the stars, sleeping outside. *Sera's flaws include, paranoia, ADD, being too overprotective, angst-ridden, etc. *Sera's favorite foods are the sweet kind. *Her least favorite food, is anything spicy or salty other than ramen. *Sera doesn't learn any jutsu until Shippuden, because she can't focus her chakra good enough. *Sera only uses her demon twice, then it disappears. *Sera's chakra types is; Katon and Taijutsu. *Sera is left-handed. *Team 38; Kaito, Izuna, (Her pet dog), and their sensei, Anko Mitarashi. Development *I first created Sera when I was about 10 years old, maybe younger. She actually came out to be an Uchiha, who had a crush on Neji and Orochi, and was probably the biggest mary sue ever. If I remember correctly, her appearance, consists of the arm warmers Sasuke had and a blue belly shirt, and skirt... I always edited over screenshots, but sometimes drew my own stuff. But, to sum her up, she was a Sasuke clone, that was stronger. So''' unoriginal.' *shot* *Sera's appearance in '''2006.' (Except this episode came out like 3-4 years ago, but this is what she looked like) See? The Sasuke clone. *Sera's appearance in''' 2012.''' I've completely changed her. Everything. Her looks, her story, her abilites. I'm satisfied with her looks now. It's a HUGE improvement in my opinion. This is Sera when she's about 16-18. She has no history with Orochi, just meets him in some missions, etc. Her crush is actually my male Oc, Kaito. She has many flaws. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Amegakure Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL Category:Jinchūriki